Who are You?
by Supergrl26
Summary: The group, finally back as one, but there deeds are not yet done. One last fight, they all must win, for their long journey, has yet to begin…Many will die, some may lose, but for those who choose, there victory will be great, for only the
1. Who are you?

Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha and Friends 

(Hey everyone, this is my newest Fan fiction. Hope you like it and all. Check out my other three, one of which is a song. There called: We Meet Again, We Meet Again 2, and Inuyasha and the Swan Princess. For the fans of We Meet Again 2 I wont stop writing so don't worry I'll keep up with both stories! R.R.!)

"Inuyasha would you mind if I left for about three days?" Kagome asks as they head for Kaede's village. "Why do you need to leave again! Did you just leave?" He asks her from over his shoulder.

She sighs. He never does accepts the fact that she doesn't belong to this time era and that she does need to go home every once and a while. "I need to get more supplies and no it's been a while since I've last been home." She finishes.

He growls a little and they keep moving. Soon they get to Kaede's village and are welcomed by her. "Hello everyone, and how has your journey been?" She asks. Kagome smiles.

"We've collected two more jewel fragments." They were getting closer al the time, all they need were a few more and the almost completed one Naraku has. "Well all of you look like you could use something to eat, come on inside." She says and they all go to her hut home.

Inuyasha scarf's down what she has laid out, it was as if he had never eaten in his life. Kagome soon got her stuff and bid everyone good-bye. Inuyasha went with her as they headed for the well.

It was a beautiful blue day, not one cloud in the sky. "Only three days right?" He asks her. She smiles. "Yes only three." He looks a little foolish when he asked this, "Um..Can you bring that yellow stuff I like next time?" She knows he's referring to the Romen.

"Wouldn't you like some home made food instead?" She asks. "No thanks I like the yellow stuff better.." As soon as he says that he wished he'd taken it back. "Wait Kagome I didn..!" He didn't get to finish. "Sit Boy!" She yells at him.

"I'll see you in three days!" Then she jumps into the well. She knew he meant nothing really by it. She smiled at him as se crosses time and space. In three days she would see him again and bring him his Romen.

Meanwhile back in the Feudal Area….

"I can't believe she sat me!" Inuyasha screams after he as he gets up from the subduing spell. He brushes off his shirt and starts walking back. "Just wait Kagome!" A loud growl roars threw the forest.

"A demon." Inuyasha says. He gets out Tetsiga and heads in the direction of the noise. Soon he sees what made the noise. It was a lion demon with sharp fangs and claws.

It's fur matted with human blood and it's eyes black as night. The lion turns to him. "A…A half demon." He says smelling Inuyasha's scent.

"What's it to you?" He asks and lunges at the demon. But as he does a barrier knocks him backward. "What the…?" He asks. "So you want to try and kill me half demon? Well go ahead and try."

The lion demon lunges at Inuyasha and knocks him down to the ground. But Inuyasha is quick to get up and use Tetsiga. "Wind Scar!" He yells. The attack brings a yellow light all around.

But the lion demon had put up his barrier once again. This time he pined Inuyasha to a tree. "This is pitiful." He says and scratches Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha uses his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer claw attack and made a bad gash in the lions side. "So now you want to fight?" He roars and tries sinking his teeth into Inuyasha's arm but he's much to quick now for the lion. But then, all went dark.

Kagome climbs out the well to see no Inuyasha waiting for her. The sky is now cold and gray. She walks back to the village and wonders why he isn't there to great her with is usual remarks.

"Hey everyone I'm back!" She says cheerfully as she walks again into the small hut home. Everyone looks at her as they all sit in a circle, everyone but Inuyasha. "What is it?" She asks.

Worry lines were on there faces and she could tell something is wrong. "Where's Inuyasha?" She asks. Her heart skipped a beat. Where could he be? "Kagome I don't know how to tell you this…" Sango began.

Then Inuyasha walked into the room. He took one look at Kagome and got a questionable expression on his face.

"Who are you? He asks. Her mouth drops. "What's going on?" She asks. "…He has gotten some sort of amnesia." Sango finishes.

All Kagome could do was stair.


	2. I'm a Demon right?

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and friends… 

(Hello! Hope you guys are enjoying my new story…Don't forget to review! Also sorry i didn't get this up sooner, fan fiction was having some problems soI wasn't able to...)

"How did this happen?" Kagome asked still looking at Inuyasha. "Were not entirely sure, we found him wondering around out side." Miroku said.

He looked a little confused. "Who are you?" Inuyasha asked again to Kagome. "I'm..Kagome, you don't remember me?" She asked.

She was pretty shocked and sad that this would happen to him. What were they going to do? He scratched his head. "Nop' doesn't ring a bell.." He looked a little frustrated. "Do you remember anything?" she asked him.

"Not much only something's, images. I remember a lot of red stuff, maybe blood?" He didn't know. Kagome looked to Kaede. "What should we do?" She asked. "The only thing we can do is help with his memorizes.

Take him to familiar places talk to him about anything, anything you think would jog that memory of his…" She says. They all talked a bit.

The next day.

"Ok, lets go to some familiar places…" Kagome says. Inuyasha seems in aw at a lot of stuff around him. "ok, let start off…Do you know anything about who you are? Your name?" Kagome asked.

"Not really. I'm guessing I'm a pretty tuff demon, since I carry around this sword and all." _oh great…he doesn't remember he's only a half demon…_Then lets start off. Your name is Inuyasha." Kagome tells him.

This is really hard for her. Sango comes by her and tries to help. Kagome falls back a little next to Miroku. "Don't worry Kagome wheel get that memory of is back, it will just take some time." He says trying to comfort her. But it doesn't really help. T

hey walk on tell they get to the Sacred Tree.

"This is the Sacred Tree." Sango says looking up to it. The cold wind blows and shakes the branches. Inuyasha touches it as if trying to grasp something he had lost.

"AAA!" He screams and grabs his head. "Inuyasha!" Kagome says and runs over to him.

He's in a huddle on the ground. He thrashes on the ground a bit and finally calms down. "Inuyasha are you alright?" Kagome asks him and holds is hand.

He looks at her with his yellow amber eyes and she can see fear and pain in them. "I'll be fine." He gets up and starts walking off. "What was that all about?" Shippo asks innocently. Kagome is now worried about him.

She goes after him, and the others wait for them to return. She catches up with him pretty quick on a count he was walking and not running. She puts a reassuring hand o his back and he stops.

"What happened back there?" She asks him. His ears go down on his head. "I saw more image, bad ones. Lot's of pain and blood. And then an arrow…." He goes off not remembering the rest.

"An arrow?" Kagome says. He must be talking about when Kikyo had pinned him to a tree. "Also I saw myself killing people? Well I guess that means I must have been pretty ruthless." Kagome shook her head.

"No you weren't ruthless..." But he cuts her off. "Well I'm a demon right? So I should be killing people for whatever I need." He then runs off. "Inuyasha wait!" That wasn't good.

The last thing she need was an Inuyasha that killed innocent people. She turns back and goes to get the others. "He's ganna go kill people we gatta stop him!" Everyone gets on Kelala and they fly into the sky looking for their poor helpless friend.

Inuyasha keeps running, but something doesn't feel right. "Why do I feel so weird leaving her like that?" He asked frustrated and angry wit himself.

He gets to a clearing, an is meat by the last person he would want to meet. "Lord Sesshomaru it's Inuyasha!" Jaken says.

Sesshomaru looks at him with a cold dark stair.


	3. His Brother

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and Friends… 

(Hello! Hope you guys like the story so fare…Please keep reviewing it makes me want to keep on writing! Also check out my other stories! J)

"Who are you supposed to be?' Inuyasha asked. Jaken looked a little taken aback. "What is wrong with you?" He asks Inuyasha who has a confused look on his face.

"I don't know, they say my name is Inuyasha." He replies. _He must have gotten some sort of memory loss… _Sesshomaru thinks to himself.

"Do you know who I am?' He asks. Inuyasha shakes his head. This could be interesting..Sesshomaru thinks. "What does this mean Lord?" Jaken asks.

But Sesshomaru doesn't answer, he just moves closer to Inuyasha who moves away. "Don't be frightened, Inuyasha." He says without emotion. But Inuyasha has a gut feeling to not trust him. "Who are you supposed to be anyway? Some sort of cat demon?" He asks.

"How dare you say that to Lord Sesshomaru! Bringing him down to that low form of a cat!" Jaken speaks up. "I am that of a dog demon, as is you. You are my brother." He says and stops walking.

"I have a brother?" Inuyasha says this tiring to consider the thought. It makes sense since they sort of look alike. "Follow me." He says and turns around into the direction he had come. Inuyasha does and Jaken follows.

"Where is he!" Kagome says getting worried. They have been looking for hours and still no sign of him anywhere. "You don't think Naraku has him do you?" Shippo asks. Kagome didn't know, se just hoped that he wasn't.

"This fish is really good!" Inuyasha says to the little girl Rin. "Thanks." She says with a proud smile. Inuyasha's eating habits hadn't changed one bit, he still ate sloppy and got it over everyone.

"Sorry about that." he says noticing Sesshomaru looking at him funny. He noticed him looking at Tetsiga to. (He doesn't know the name yet…) "What is it?" He says putting his food down and taking out Tetsiga.

It goes to it's usual fighting form and Inuyasha screams. "Ahh!" He says and falls backward. "How did it do that.?" He asks. Jaken shoot his head in dismay and Sesshomaru studied his brother.

_He really doesn't remember anything…_ "What your holding is a sword called Tetsiga, it is what father left you after he died." He says.

Inuyasha holds the sword more carefully now, as if it were a priceless treasure. "Who was my father?" He asks. This made Sesshomaru a little uneasy, though he didn't know why.

"Father was a great and powerful dog demon, who ruled the West." He answered Inuyasha's question. "And mother?" Sesshomaru went on. "Your mother and my mother aren't the same.

Father feel in love with a useless human and you were born. You are only a half demon and I am whole." He says in a dead tone.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He didn't know if he should defend his mothers title or if what Sesshomaru said was true.

He just gripped his fist and put Tetsiga back. A sound from above caught his attention. Kelala came down and Kagome hurried off. "Inuyasha there you..?"

She looked at Sesshomaru then back to Inuyasha.


	4. Come With Us

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and Friends… 

(Hey hope you guys like the story! Thanks for the reviews it got me in the mood to write more! Also check out my new story called Old Enemies it's another Inuyasha fan fiction. Please check it out and tell me what ya think…R.R!)

The girl is here...Sesshomaru thinks to himself. "Inuyasha come with us." Kagome says.

She doesn't know what will happen if he stays with Sesshomaru. He might end up killing him. "Don't worry silly girl, Inuyasha will be safe." He says in his usual emotionless tone.

Kagome hesitate. Sango speaks up. "Inuyasha you need to come with us." But he just shakes his head. "No way! I'm not going with some measly humans. I need to find out more about myself and my family." He says in a harsh tone.

He again felt bad about yelling at them. He knew he shouldn't stay , but he brushed that feeling away.

Sesshomaru gives a devilish grin. He scares Kagome and she backs away a bit. She had never once seen him smile before. "I'm not leaving with out him." She says firmly regaining her confidence.

"Don't worry girl, he'll be safe and sound. I will return him to you in two days. I give you my word." He says to her.

"But what is a word of a demon? And besides you want Inuyasha dead. You're tried killing him on numerous occasions!" She screams back at him. Inuyasha didn't like the sound of that.

"You've must have been mistaken." Was all Sesshomaru said. "What if he stays with you?

Then he'll turn into a horrible demon and kill innocents. I can't have that happen! He's better then that! We need to get his memory back!" She screams at him. Inuyasha is surprised at her fierceness and unwillingness to let him stay.

"Now you know that isn't my style to kill people so bluntly. What do you take me for? A lower class demon?" He asks.

Kagome doesn't know what else to say. Inuyasha doesn't remember how much he hated his brother.

"Trust me Inuyasha, please come with me." She says half hearted feeling defeated. He began to get up knowing it was the right thing to do, but a hand pushed his shoulder down.

"Stay here Inuyasha. I can teach and tell you much more then she can." He says and looks at her. Inuyasha considered this. "I'll stay. I will be back in two days. Just like he said." Inuyasha replies to the others.

He has a bad feeling about this and the feeling only gets worse as the others leave.

(Ok I know that chapter was WAY sort and I'm really sorry…Don't worry though I might write another one tonight if not I should write one first chance I get tomorrow! )


	5. A Plan

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and Friends.. 

(Again thanks for reviewing! J, please don't forget to!)

"What are you going to do with Inuyasha?" Jaken asks his lord in a quiet whisper. Sesshomaru doesn't answer his little follower. He looks to Inuyasha who has an unsure expression on is face. He then looks to Sesshomaru noticing he was being looked at. "What?" He asks rudely. Again Sesshomaru doesn't answer. "Let's get some sleep." He finally says. Rin and Jaken get to bed as does Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru sleeps under a tall tree, where Inuyasha sleeps a branch up high. He doesn't know why but that seems right.

Next morning he is awoken by Rins gleeful giggles as she annoys Jaken. "He is awake lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken says to Sesshomaru who is standing near by. "Today we get back your memory." He says.

_If I'm gong to kill him, I at least want him to remember who am_ He thinks to himself. Inuyasha follows Sesshomaru to a clearing not far form where they were. He sits down on a fallen branch and Inuyasha does the same.

"Let's start 50 years ago and work around that." He says.

He explains about Naraku making Kikyo and Inuyasha betray each other. Then he explained how he met Kagome, well the most he knew of it anyway. He finishes talking for a minute and lets Inuyasha think.

"All that has really happened? What a horrible life." He says putting his ears down on his head. Even though he hated his little brother with such a great passion, he also did love him in an odd sort of way.

He did feel bad for him right then. "Not really…You and Kagome seem to get along pretty good." He says letting himself a little off guard.

Inuyasha perked up and Sesshomaru cleared his throat to but that barrier of his back up.

"Now about that sword of yours…" He goes on. "Does any of this ring a bell?" He asks. Inuyasha just rubs his head.

"Not really, it just seems really familiar." Sesshomaru was getting no where. "Ok then, let me teach you how to fight." He needed to do this just in case one of Naraku's incarnations decided to stop on by and kill him before Sesshomaru did. He gets up and gets out Tenseiga.

He didn't want to use Tokijin just in case he might hurt Inuyasha. Inuyasha did the same and was still surprised at how Tetsiga transformed.

"Now let's begin." He says.

They practice all kinds of moves and tactics, trying to get Inuyasha's memory back. But in the end he didn't remember anything.

"I thought that maybe if you practiced with Tetsiga it would jog your memory, but I was wrong." Sesshomaru said not to happy.

He didn't like being wrong. They head back to camp and In greats them with one of her million dollar smiles. "Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha." She says. She gets them the fish she had prepared and they all ate in silence.

"I don't get it, why don't I remember anything yet?" Inuyasha asks frustrated. "I am not sure. That demon must have done some kind of memory erase spell on you or what not." Sesshomaru replies.

He looks deep in thought.

The next day Sesshomaru takes Inuyasha to the Sacred Tree. "I've been here already and didn't remember anything then." He says.

He puts his hand to the tree, to the spot he had before, when he got a bad head ach. It happened again. This time the pain lasted longer. Sesshomaru didn't do much to help, he just watched.

There was nothing he could do. " Your past must haunt you so much. The pain in what you don't remember. Those bad memories are trying to surface once again." It was then he was struck with a plan.

"Let's go back, there's nothing more we can do here." He says after Inuyasha recovered a little.

They head back to the clearing where Rin and Jaken were at. And they waited, waited for the new morning that would bring the others.


	6. A Dream unlike any Other

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and Friends… 

(So! What do you think Sesshomaru's plan is????? Any guesses???? Lol, well your ganna haft to read to know! Please keep reviewing! J)

Night soon fell on Inuyasha. The crescent moon hung low as he wondered who he once was. Why did the sacred tree give him bad visions? Did he really Want to remember his past? He didn't know that answer to that one.

"Get some sleep Inuyasha, your going to need the rest for tomorrow." Sesshomaru told him and went to a near by tree to rest. _What was that supposed to mean?_ He thought to himself.

He soon drifted into an unwelcoming sleep, one he didn't know he would be able to awake from.

Dream Sequence!( He's in a dream….)

"Who are you?" Someone asks. He's running through the woods at top speed, trying to escape whatever is trying to catch him. "Don't you remember anything?" Another voice asks.

"You can't run from your past Inuyasha!" Another voice says again. "Will you all just shut up!" He says running faster then before.

He didn't know what was chasing him still, but he knew that if he was caught it would be the last of him. "Why are you afraid of it so? Just face it." The first voice tells him. He ignored it. He just kept on running.

Then, out of nowhere a tree branch whacks him to the ground. He hits his head and relishes that wasn't what had hit him. "A lion?" He asks to himself. "Hello Inuyasha. Do you remember me?" He asks and laughs a merciful laugh.

"Not really." He replies, but there was something familiar about him. "So you still haven't regained your memory? You must be running from it then." He says to him.

He then realizes that the thing chasing him wasn't the demon Lion. His senses kick in and he runs. "You can't escape you fate Inuyasha. You can't run from the past!" The demon lion shouts at him. "Watch me!" He says

End Dream Sequence.

"Inuyasha! Are you alright?' Kagome says trying to shake him awake. "What?…" He says. He still didn't really recognize her.

He knew he wanted to remember her but he just couldn't. Sesshomaru speaks, "Kagome take him to Kaede, and two days from now bring him back. I have a plan to get his memory back.

Ineed time to think it threw." He tells her. She gives a reluctant nod and helps Inuyasha up.

She can tell that he does want to help his brother, but for what reason she didn't know. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kelala ,Inuyasha and Kagome all get on Archie (You know the that can turn into a yellow thing, Miroku's friend…) And head to Kaede's hut home.

"In two days we should be able to get your memory back, Inuyasha." Kagome tells him. "But what if I don't want it back?" He asks.

This surprises everyone. "What if I don't want to remember any of it? What if I chose this for myself?" They didn't know what to say or do. The nightmare or dream, really had gotten to him.

"But why wouldn't you want to remember? This doesn't sound like the Inuyasha I know." Kagome said sadly. She missed him terribly. Him not remembering her killed her inside.

"Well the Inuyasha you knew is dead." He tells her. She looked down at her hands. "Well, I don't believe that."

All went quite from the rest of the journey.


	7. She cry's for Him

Disclaimer- I do not Own Inuyasha and Friends…… 

(!!!!!thanks so much for reviewing people!!!!!! I'm getting on writing at least two more chapters tonight so they should be on there pretty quick! Please keep review and I hope you enjoy the story!)

"Inuyasha still doesn't have his memory back?" Kaede says to Kagome as they talk out side while the others enjoy a nice hot meal indoors. "No he still hasn't…"

Kagome says crying a little. She told Kaede what else happened. About what he last said on there ride there. Kaede thinks to herself for a moment.

"Remember Kagome. Inuyasha has not had an easy life. His mother and father died when he was at a young age, and being a half demon made that even harder for him still. Then when Naraku came and made he and Kikyo betray each other, that just made it worse. I don't even think I would want to remember that."

She says. This only depressed Kagome more. "But, the more I think about it Kagome, the more I think he's trying hard to push it all away. There is a part of him that wants to remember, but the other part that doesn't is making the other park unsure.

He's making those images come into his own mind. Making it seem there's nothing else worth remembering." Well Kagome wouldn't have that. "I must make him want to remember…" She goes into the hut.

Inuyasha sits in the far corner alone and thinking to himself. Now Kagome's had it. _Inuyasha I going to Sesshomaru in two days and hopefully, that will be the end of it. _She thinks.

**Night falls.**

Kagome goes to the river near by and looks up at the new moon. Today Inuyasha is a mortal or human.

It took everyone a while to calm him down, it was a shock and surprises to him to see himself change like that. She sits down and holds her knees for warmth. She missed Inuyasha so much.

She missed him holding her on nights like this. She missed his bad mouth and the way he critised everything she did. She began to cry. He sobs echoed threw the trees and found a now human Inuyasha.

Why is she crying? He thinks to himself as he approached. A twig snaps from the weight of himself and Kagome's head spins around. "Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" She asks mopping up her tears with her sleeve.

"I heard you crying and wanted to know why?" He asked settling down beside her. She wanted to tell her how she felt for him, but she wouldn't get the same response from him. He didn't even remember who she was. But she thought she should at least tell him why she was crying.

"I'm crying for you Inuyasha." She says to him giving him a weak smile.

"But why?" He asked even more curious. Why would she cry for me? He thought. "I'm crying for you because I miss you." This made him stop to think. "But how could you kiss me if I'm right here?" He asks. She shook her head. He sometimes never got it.

"No your not. The real you isn't here. You have no idea how much this hurts me Inuyasha. I lov…" She trailed off. She didn't want to say it. He got it that time. Her eyes glisten with tears before she puts them in her arms.

She cry's to herself. He looks down to the water. He looks into his reflection. Something in him was trying it's hardest to remember her and all of this, but then something was trying to pull it far back into his mind.

He wanted to tell her how he felt, if he felt anything for her. He got up then and walked back to Kaede's hut not knowing what to do.

Forcing himself to remember when he only half wanted to wasn't working. He got there and everyone was asleep.

He dosed off into a sleep himself, and it was one that was a bad nightmare…

(Your ganna haft to wait for Chapter 8 to tell what happens! Sorry I love cliff hangers so much…please keep reviewing! J)


	8. The Plan goes into Action

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and Friends…. 

(It's so cold! My ands are frozen and it's making it hard to type! Lol, enjoy the story! p.s. I'm sorry if this gets a little confusing, it will make sense soon….)

He was running again from the thing. He knew this time it wasn't the demon lion. But he could fully be sure, he kept an eye out though. His ears twitched, he heard something.

But what was it? He went towards the sound being cautions. It was a girl crying. He walked a few spaces and found it was the girl Kagome. She was crying again. "Why don't you want to remember me Inuyasha?" She said to herself.

She wasn't aware of his presence yet. It hurt him to see her like this. He left her to herself. "Inuyasha…." An eerie voice echoed in his ears.

"Man this is the strangest Dream!" He yells. He knows he's in one. "Inuyasha…" The voice said again. "Hey! That's my voice!" He said. "Your right…Now I need you to remember what the demon last said to you." He said to himself.

"Wait a minute back up what are you talking about?" The other Inuyasha sighed. "Ok I don't have much time. The reason you had your memory gone was for a reason. It was no accident.

But I don't know what. I need you to remember what the demon last said to you, and if you don't by sundown tomorrow, all will be doomed." This didn't make much since to him.

"Ok, but if your me can't you remember?" He asked. The other Inuyasha was now getting mad and agitated with himself. "I can't help you, I'm almost out of time. I'm your inner self the one little part not lost. I need to get back to your conscious state to save everyone. You need to remember!"

And then he was gone and Inuyasha woke up.

He told the others about his dream the next day. They were all a little shocked and confused, and didn't know what to do.

"Well, Inuyasha that is some dream." Kaeda tells him. He nodded a sorrowful nod. "We need to get you to remember before it's to late."

Now he felt he had to remember. He knew tat if he didn't soon the others would been doomed.

The Day the next day. (Not much happened that day…the just talked about the dream.)

Dawn breaks. Everyone is up and anxious, for today Sesshomaru would revile the plan. "I hope this works." Kagome says on there way there. They all are riding Hachi to the spot they were last.

They land and find Sesshomaru waiting for them. Rin must have been somewhere else because her and Jake weren't with him. "Ready?" He asks.

They all nod and follow him. They go into the woods. They walk for a bit tell they came to a very familiar place. The spot of the Sacred Tree.

"I don't think I like this place very much…" Inuyasha says remembering the images he had witnessed last time he was there. "Inuyasha. Go to the tree and stand in front of it." Sesshomaru tells him. Inuyasha reluctantly does. Kagome gives Sesshomaru an odd look.

He just looks back at her with no "it's ok" kind of an expression. "Not Kagome go o that spot there." He tells her.

It was a few feet or so away from Inuyasha. "Now shoot him with your arrow." He instructed her. "What!?" They both yell at him. "I could kill him!" She yells. "I don't want to die!" Inuyasha screams to.

"Just do as I say." Was all he said. "I hope your right about this Sesshomaru." Kagome tells herself.

She pulls back onto the arrow and….

(Short Chapter I know….I'm ganna work on the on next one right away so don't worry….! J)


	9. He Awakens

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and Friends…. 

(Told you people I loved cliff hangers! Sorry about that…lol…well I'm going to post chapter 10 up probably tomorrow and not tonight though I'm not sure, so enjoy!)

…it hit him hard. It was like the time Kikyo had hit him but different. Kagome drops her bow and arrows and goes running to him. "Inuyasha!" She screams.

He doesn't move or make a sound. "Inuyasha!" She screams again this time pulling out the arrow. He moves his head a little. "Wha…" He starts to say. He comes to and rubs his head.

"Are you ok? Do you remember who I am?" He looks at her with sorry deep eyes. He pulls her into a hug and embraces her like never before, like he never wanted to let her go.

She does the same crying and telling him how much she cared for him and missed him. "I'm sorry I put you threw this Kagome, but there's something I need to tell you. I need to warn everyone." Then a black darkness covers the sky.

"Oh no! it's happening!" He yells. Black rain pours down on all of them. They all go under the sacred tree as to not get touched by it. Inuyasha covers Kagome with his sleeve and holds her tight.

"Inuyasha what's going on?" Kagome asks. Him. He looks to the sky. "When I fought the demon lion he told me something, something he shouldn't have. That's why I lost my memory, he didn't want me to stop it before it happened." He growls under his breath.

"Naraku needs only our piece's of the jewel to complete it. He's getting all the demons together to get more power. The large demon power and aura around is making the sky turn black and spit out black rain." Kagome gets scared. "But what does that mean?" She asks.

"That means were in deep trouble. Now that Naraku is going to suck in all the lower demons and some bigger ones. he's ganna come after us for the jewel." This was bad news to here.

"We've gatta get him before he gets us. Kagome I don't want you to get hurt. I need you to go back to your own era." He tells her heartbroken. She puts her foot down. "I am NOT going to leave you again! I'm in this just as much as you are." She tells him. She never wanted to part with him again. He knew he wouldn't be able to change her mind so he just nodded his head. "Ready?" He asks everyone and they all nod.

A new journey is taking place right before their eyes. "Let's go." He gets Kagome on his back and they are all off. Naraku's scent is strong so it was easy for Inuyasha to get a good whiff of it. "Everyone who wants a piece of Naraku will be there as well." He tells her.

Koga and the wolf demons and even Sesshomaru would be there. They had left him behind but knew he would catch up later. "Are you sure you want to do this Kagome?" He asked making sure.

"Yes Inuyasha, I don't want to lose you like that again. I'm not going to let it happen to you again." She says sad. His head bends low when he runs now.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry for what I put you threw. You cried for me and that made it worse and made me want t remember you more. But then another part of me didn't want to remember my past so I wasn't able to."

It was hard for him to, not being able to remember. He shoved it aside for now. He wasn't going to let his emotions cloud his mind. "We must get Naraku. I want revenge." He tells her.

She nods, she does to. For her friends and for what he had put them threw. It was time to over power Naraku and restore peace again to the land.

They saw a tornado up ahead and know Koga is to, following Naraku's foul scent. Inuyasha runs faster. Demons are in the sky, getting splashed with the pitch black rain. Being called to where Naraku resides.

This was going to be the battle to end all battles.

(Hope you enjoyed and that it made sense….)


	10. Enimies at the Castle

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and friends….. 

(Hey people! Thanks for the review! Keep them coming. P.S. Don't forget to check out my new story Old Enemies, I should have chapter 2 up pretty soon, I'm trying to keep up with this one first. So check it out and don't forget to review! R.R! ) warning- well sort of…I didn't get a good chance to spell check just so you know….

Koga comes into view and notices the others behind him and stops. "So you going to?" He asks them. Inuyasha nods. Koga is surprised to see Kagome with them.

"Kagome, why have you not gone back to your time. Mutt-face why did you bring her! She could get hurt!" He yells at Inuyasha who has no time to deal with him. "Koga, I want to come. I'm not leaving the others and Inuyasha. Don't worry he will protect me and I can protect myself." She tells him.

"Let's go. I can feel were getting close." Inuyasha tells them and starts running. They all follow his lead now with Koga. They run neck in neck for a while tell Koga goes ahead a little.

A barrier is up ahead and they know their close. "His barrier is a lot stronger then the ones before." Koga says noting the change in force. "How are we going to get threw?" Kagome asks getting off Inuyasha for a minute.

"I'll try Tetsiga." He says and takes is out. But instead Kagome goes to the barrier. "What are you doing! You'll get hurt!" Inuyasha screams at her. But she continues on. She puts her hand to it and hesitant at first puts it in. It goes threw and she walks right in.

"He wants us here remember?" She says with a small smile. Inuyasha puts back the now transformed Tetsiga. "Ok then lets go. "He says going threw to and picking Kagoma back up.

They continue on still getting splashed with the black rain. Demons still come from over head being drawn by the now much more powerful Naraku. His massive black mansion of a castle home is up ahead. Dark demon aura surrounds it with an unwelcoming presence.

"It's demon powers is so powerful." Sango says. Miroku nods feeling taken aback by the great power. "This isn't going to be an easy win is it?" Shippo asks. "No it wont be." Kagome tells him trying to be cheerful, but this place gave no comfort to them.

They run on tell they get to the gate that surrounds it. Demons go threw, going into the home of Naraku. Some bigger demons guard the door just in case. "Only one thing to do." Inuyasha says putting down Kagome and getting out Tetsiga. "Kill the guards!" He yells.

He uses the Wind Scar and gets them off guard. They are gone immediately from the massive blast. But before they could go any near, Kagura appears before them in a dust storm from her wind.

"Inuyasha, you have made it at last. Naraku awaits you. But before I can let you continue, You must beat me in this battle." She tells him. He knows it's just to buy Naraku more time to gain more power, but if he refused she would just attack them anyway and delay them even more.

He gets Tetsiga ready and prepares for the battle that is to commence. She uses all her special attacks which he doges with no problem. "Backlash Wave!" He yells and brings her most powerful attack back at her.

She knows she is defeated and fly's off in her giant feather. "Let's go." Inuyasha says once more and they all run to the door. It seems empty. Demons go down one way while the other part of the hall is disserted.

They follow the demons tell they find a room with shine of a light. Inuyasha know he would haft to investigate so he did. A candle is lit and there stands Kanna and her mirror. A

t first she looks down, then she looks up and stars Inuyasha straight in the eyes. It throws him off guard at first. Before he could do a thing she begins to suck to there souls.

It feels cold at first.

They all drop to the ground. "I will not have it end like this!" He screams. He struggles to stand as his soul is being sucked out of him, but to no use.

Only Kagome has the strength to stand. She gets an arrow and pulls it back once more that day.

It fly's with a purple light….

(Going to haft to wait for chapter 11 to know the outcome! Lol!)


	11. A New Threat

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and Friends… 

(Told you guys I loved cliff hangers…lol…keep reviewing! F.Y.I. Some how chapter one got crossed with chapter 5 just so you know. I'm trying to fix it fast as I can so just bare with me….)

It fly's straight to the mirror and misses. "I missed!" Kagome screams. Her strength is giving in and she begins to fall. "Try...Again…" Inuyasha try's to say.

Their should are leaving them faster and their eyes begin to dim. "Ok I'll try again." She says. She pulls back on the arrow.

It again fly's with a purple light and smashes the mirror into little pieces. It makes a shattering sound as it hit's the ground. Kanna looks at her now broken mirror and turns around and disappears into darkness. Everyone's souls returns o them and they stand up once more.

"Good shot, Kagome." Inuyasha says. "Thanks, now lets go." They all continue down the hall way they were at before. "Ok I don't think there are anymore reincarnations to stop us…" Inuyasha begins to say.

But then Kikyo come out in front of them. They stop dead in their tracks. "Kikyo? Why are you here?" Inuyasha asks her.

She gives a little cold laugh and looks at Inuyasha with her dead frozen eyes. "Why I'm here to kill you Inuyasha." She says. Inuyasha backs up a bit and goes in front of Kagome.

But she goes in front of him instead. "I wont let you! How can you kill someone you love so dearly?" She asks getting mad at Kikyo. "It's easy. I want him and the only way for us to be together is in death.

At one time Inuyasha you would die for me, so what makes it different now?" She asks him. He hesitates and looks to Kagome.

"So you have found another? I pity you and her. Now take this!" She has an arrow in her hand and shoots it straight at him. He doges it but barley. "Why does everyone want to shoot at me!?" He screams.

Kikyo tries again. But this time Kagome is quick this time and shoots one at her. Kikyo didn't expect this and barley got out of the way.

Kagome's arrow goes past her arm, the sleeve rips and a cut emerges. But no blood shows. "Silly girl. You dare challenge me?" She says giving another merciful laugh.

Kikyo points her arrow at Kagome and releases it. Inuyasha goes in front of Kagome and blocks it with Tetsiga.

"Don't you dare hurt Kagome! This is between you and me!" He yells. He uses Wind Scar on her but she is quick to retreat. "Another day Inuyasha, you will belong to me." She says disappearing.

"What was that all about?" Koga asked with a confessed expression on his face. "Not now." Kagome says sighing. They continue on, Tell it comes to a dead end with a door. Demons are going threw it. "This is it." Inuyasha tells then and brakes down the door.

There in the darkness lies Naraku. Demons are feeding into him as if being drawn by an unknown force. He is larger then before.

His body in making a horrible looking figure of a half demon half human man. Demons scream inside him as if wanting release but know it is not possible. His red eyes gleam at them and grow more horrible by the second.

Large fangs emerge from his mouth and spikes from his back. He gives an evil laugh that echo's though out the room. Kagome goes more closely to Inuyasha and the other huddle close.

Naraku grows taller and bigger as the demons begin to form into him. "You have come Inuyasha." He says in a raspy voice unlike his own. He laughs again.

A little fear is shown on Inuyasha face, he doesn't know if he would be able to beat this new Naraku even with the help with his friends. "I see fear in your eyes Inuyasha.

You know you are no match for me." Inuyasha gets Tetsiga ready and pointed to Naraku. "Don't worry it wont be there for long.

We will beat you and live to tell everyone about it!" He screams. "Wind Scar!" He shouts. But it seems to not even come near to Naraku.

"You think that wimpy attack would work on me? Your wrong. This is a new Naraku, much worse then before!" He says and wipes them with one of his branch like arms. "What are we going to do!" Kagome screams.

They all star at Naraku not knowing what is to happen next.


	12. One Last Hope

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and Friends….. 

(Hey people, what did you think of the last chapter? Lol….well enjoy this one and don't forget to review please! also i fixed the first chapter! cool....lol....) (Can you believe I made it to chapter 12! Wow!)

"Do you know any other attack besides that Wind Scar?" Koga asked getting worried. They all try to think fast while Naraku only gets stronger by the minute.

"There's the Back Lash Wave, but I can only use tat when he attacks me…." Inuyasha thinks. He needed to make a new attack quick or they all would be doomed. "I guess all we can do is combine all our attacks. Let's go." They all make a circle around Naraku and his evil aura.

"It's so strong! It's hard to get near him!" Sango yells to the others. "Count f three. One, Two, Three!" They all use there attacks. Inuyasha with his Wind Scar, Sango with her boomerang, Kagome with her arrow, Miroku using a charm, Koga giving a great blast of energy with his foot kick, and Shippo with his fox fire. It hit Naraku who only laughed at their feeble attempt.

"Nothing can stop me, so way do you bother?" He says in the harsh voice that is not his own. "Dam…What can we do?" Inuyasha asks himself. Not even Kagome's sacred arrow had an affect.

"We must get the jewel before he gets any more stronger!" He screams to his friends. They nod. "Kagome do you see it anywhere?" He asks her. She squints to see where it could be.

"It's in his chest resting in his heart!" She tells him. "Ok, then lets aim at the heart." Everyone does their attacks again, but to no prevail. "How about a taste of my new power?" Naraku says mocking them.

He opens his mouth and a great white light shoots from it. It shoots to where Kagome is. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yells and shoves her out of the way at the last second, making him almost get a feel from Naraku's powerful blast.

They slam to the ground and look to where they last stood. Smoke rose from the fire eaten ground. The floor that was there was no more and only a black spot remained. "That was close!" She screamed.

"To close. We need to be a little more careful." He didn't know what he would have done if he didn't get Kagome before the blast, he didn't want to think about it. They got back up and got back into their positions around Naraku.

"We need to get the jewel but how…"Inuyasha said to himself. He didn't know what could get the jewel out of Naraku's heart. He got Tetsiga n a firm hold and lunged at Naraku.

But Naraku was must more quick and bushed Inuyasha down to the ground with what looked like little effort. "Dam it!" Inuyasha yelled. Naraku shot a power blast back at Inuyasha, but this time he wasn't quick enough.

It hit him in the back, but he jumped away before it could do any serious damage. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed for him. He was on the floor. Naraku used this advantage and aimed again.

The blast came at him with a white hot intensity. But lucky for Inuyasha Koga was near by and grabbed him before Naraku's attack could reach.

"You owe me one mutt-face." Koga says kind of jokingly. Inuyasha gets himself back up. "Ok we need to form a plan. But he's to strong for us. Even my Tetsiga attacks would have little effect on him." All seemed hopeless. It seemed as though Naraku was going to actually win.

"He's to powerful for us, we need to retreat…" Koga says sadly. He knows they are no match. "No, I won't leave. This is my battle and I intend to win. And if I die trying then so be it!" He screams and tries using Wind Scar again but is useless.

His ears twitch as he hears foot steps in the distance. He looks to see who it is and is surprised to see who it was.

It was their last hope of wining, their only hope….

(Ok who do you think it is? I hope I didn't make it to easy to guess…Well please keep reviewing, I love to hear what you think!)


	13. Totogenki

Disclaimer- I do not won Inuyasha and Friends…. 

(Well…..chapter 13, I know 12 was pretty boring but well it needed to be written….13 should be better, because now you'll know who will help defeat Naraku, or will they? What is going to happen to our little hero's?)

Sesshomaru stood in black fire eaten door way. He looked around at the others, then at Naraku, and last to Inuyasha.

"So Sesshomaru you have decided to join in the others fait?" Naraku says with a cold laugh. The roof collapse in as Naraku becomes much more taller then it. "Kagome!" Inuyasha says scooping her up into his arms and taking her to safety.

He puts her down and looks up to the black sky to where Naraku is.

Sesshomaru goes and stands by his brother. "have you come up with a plan yet?" He asks calmly and cold. He looks at Naraku thinking of what to do next. "Not yet. Nothing I have done is working. Tetsiga had no effect on him, not even with all our attacks combined." Inuyasha says to his brother.

Sesshomaru just stairs at the already five times the normal Naraku and thinks. A plan was twisting in his head but he didn't know if it would work or not. "I'll try Tokiegin." He says pulling out his immense sword. (Ok I don't know how to spell it but I hope you know what I mean.)

Naraku sees this and only laughs. "Your sword might be powerful, but it is not enough to stop me!" He yells down to them.

Sesshomaru holds out his sword, which is glowing a bright red with power. He jumps into the air and makes a slice. An X appears into the air and hits Naraku with full force.

Smoke rises from the spot that hit Naraku. When it clears a deep red X is there. But it doesn't last long. Naraku regenerates his body and it disappears as soon as it had come.

Sesshomaru goes back next to Inuyasha. "So he has the jewel in him does he not?" Kagome speaks up. "Yes, it's in his heart." She says now trembling next to Inuyasha. She's scared and doesn't want anyone to get hurt. Sesshomaru nods and thins some more.

"What are you going to do? Think all day or going to fight!?" Inuyasha yells at him. Sesshomaru just looks at his little brother. Then speaks, "I don't see you doing anything Inuyasha. What do you suppose we do? We need to come up with a plan, and I think I have one." He nodded and knew it might work.

"Ok Inuyasha listen to me carefully." He puts his hands on Inuyasha shoulders for the first time in his life, he was being brotherly to his only brother. (He had put Tokiegin away for a min…)

"Ok we need to combine an attack together with Tetsiga and Tenseiga it is called Totogenki." Inuyasha had never heard of combining the attacks before but he hoped he would work.

"You need to use the Wind Scar and strike it at me. Then I'll use my attack called Renew and it will combine and go straight to Naraku. This is our only hope." He finishes.

"But what will happen to him?" He was curious to know. "He should go back to being Onigumo, but that's only a guess…" He says. "Wait! This is only a guess!? So it could fail and we would still be screwed?" He yells at Sesshomaru who took his hands off Inuyasha's shoulders.

He gets out Tokiegin and goes to the other side of now demolished room. He gets ready. "Kagome stand back. If this doesn't work and I die somehow…."

She put her hand on his mouth. "Don't say that. You'll make it out and this will work." She goes to stand by the others who are near by waiting to be asked to help if needed.

"Another attack? Your just making your doom come sooner." Naraku said. He didn't feel the need to attack. He knew it wouldn't work, but of course he didn't know what the attack was.

Sesshomaru gave a nod to Inuyasha for the OK. "I hope your right Sesshomaru…WIND SCAR!" He yells and it hurls straight for Sesshomaru.

(Don't forget to review!)


	14. The Jewel

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and Friends…. 

(Hey people, chap 14 is now up! So enjoy, and man Elena you make me laugh so hard! This chapter is for you! Lol, you like Sesshomaru and all….lol….J)

Everyone holds their breath. Sesshomaru uses his Renew attack which combines his and the Wind Scars together.

His sword turns a light pale blue. Then without saying a word slashes it back at Naraku. It makes a shriek sound as it its Naraku. "What!" Naraku screams. Flames burn at his skin and the rain stops it.

Smoke clouds everyone's vision. "Is that it?" Inuyasha asks. No one is sure. A howling wind blows the smoke away and everyone sees the grinning face of Naraku. "Did you think that could beat me?" He asked.

But then he looks to his heart. The jewel hovers before it. "What!?" Naraku screams again. "Well at least were close?" Kagome says to the others not knowing what to do.

Inuyasha is quick to act. "Wind Scar!" He screams at Naraku who is sliced in half. He smells of blood and rot and only two halves of him are left. The Jewel falls to the ground and rolls over to Kagome's feet.

She picks it up and whips it off. They all go o Inuyasha who is in shock. "I did it…I defeated Naraku…." He didn't know what to say or do. The one thing he had wanted to do for the last 50 or so years has finally been finished. "But why didn't he turn back to Onigumo?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru.

"The wind Scar and Inuyasha's rage combined must have been to much after our attack. I guess he didn't think it would affect him as much as it did. "So it's over then?" Sano asked.

Inuyasha just sorta nodded. Kagome took out the last of the jewel fragments and gave them to Inuyasha.

Then she gave him the jewel. "Go ahead, complete it." She said smiling. But in the inside she had to fight to old back tears. She was glade that Naraku had been defeated and that it was finally all over and peace could be there again, but….She didn't know what would happen next.

Would she just return to her home and act like nothing ever really happened. She would have no great purpose here now, even if she wanted to be here so. He took the jewel and it's fragments and made it whole.

The jewel shown a bright purple in his hand and made it self become one again. He held it tight in his hand. "I guess…I can finally become a whole demon…." He says to them.

He would finally get what he wanted, power. But at what price? Would he be like he was when he was about to die?

Would he turn into a ruthless demon and kill the ones he loved, would he hurt Kagome? He didn't know if he wanted to take that chance, but part of him longed for the power that the jewel could give. "What do we do now?" Sango asked.

Again know one knew what to do. The all decided to go to Kaeda's home and think about what to do now that they had the jewel completed. Everyone followed one another as they thought about what was to come.

Inuyasha was in the lead. Kagome went next to him. "Well…we finally won…" She says. He looked at her longingly and sad. "You don't sound so happy?" He says. She sighs not knowing what to do.

"Now that the jewel is completed I guess I can just go back home, I have no real need to stay anymore…" He knew that was to come. "Kagome, I want you to stay. You are still needed here.

Your our friend." He says trying to comfort her. But she just shook her head uninsured. "What are you going to do with the jewel now that it's completed?" She asks him. He doesn't know yet.

"I'm not sure. I still want to be a full demon." She nodded and they continued on in silence.

Kaeda was trilled to hear what happened. The village threw a celebration in honor of them all. Everyone had a great time, except for Inuyasha and Kagome.

She knew she had to leave. So she wrote everyone a note and got her stuff and left. She didn't want to say good-bye, it would be to hard. She climbed into the well and drifted threw time and space.

Inuyasha wouldn't come to get her anymore, She thought. It's better this way….She got home climbed in bed and cried herself to sleep. All their journeys were over.

But she didn't know what was to come the next day….

(Ok there's a little twist there, don't worry the journeys not over yet for our Inu friends! i hope you people realy read the last chapter, i have something in their that our carachters might have missed....lol...)


	15. Not Gone

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and Friends……. 

(Hey people, don't stop the reviews it makes me want to write more! J)

The leaves rustle and the earth shakes. Dark clouds hover over the remains of Naraku. He rises from the ashes. A new Naraku is born and wants revenge. "Aaww!" He screams and clenches is fists to the sky. A new horror crosses the land and all who are near can feel him growing stronger.

Elsewhere…..

"What do you mean Kagome left!" He yelled to the others when they noticed her stuff gone and no note. "She had mentioned something earlier about not begin needed anymore or something such as that." Kaeda tells the others. She had over heard Kagome mumbling to herself about it earlier. "I'll be back." Inuyasha says and runs off to the well.

Morning comes and Kagome wakes to sun on her face. Something rubs her check and se giggles. "Inuyasha, don.." But she wakes up to find it's just her cat. "Oh that's right." She says sadly. She gets her stuff together and gets dressed. She says good bye to her family and heads out the door. But she didn't get far tell she heard someone behind her. "Sota, I got to get to school." She says and continues on not caring what her brother might have wanted to say. The foot steps stopped and she went on. Her friends were all so happy to see her . Her grandpa had told them she had a bad rash and couldn't go anywhere outside her room. "Thanks Gramps…" She says to herself getting situated in her usual seat in class. She missed the others already. Someone's shadow loomed over her and she looked up to see Hojo smiling at her. "Hey Kagome, how is that rash? I got you this lotion so that should make sure you wont get it again. As long as you use it everyday that is." She smiled an occward smile and thanked him. Sometimes he never did get it. The rest the day was hard on her. But the whole time she felt she was behind watched somehow. The walk home was quiet. The sun came down and cast a pink blue glow on everything. She heard the foot steps again and whirled around to see no one there. "I am just loosing it?" She said to herself. She got home ate dinner with her family and went up stairs to study for a test that was coming up soon. There were no more jewel shards in the vile she carried and it looked oddly to empty. She sighed and fell onto her bed and hugged her pillow wishing it was Inuyasha. A breeze swept threw the room and she looked at the window. "I could have sworn…AWW!" She screamed looking at Inuyasha who also screamed. "What! What is it!?" He asks looking around the room. "Nothing, I was just surprised to see you is all…" She tells him. He sits on the bed with her. "Who was that guy with you today?" He asked with a questionable look on his face. "It was just Hojo. Why…are you jealous?" She asks him. She knew he would never admit to jealously. "Just asked is all. You seemed to get pretty friendly with him…is all…." She let that one slide even she knew it wasn't true. She cared for Inuyasha and only him. "Look Inuyasha, I bet your wondering why I came back." He nodded. "Kagome if you think that your not needed anymore that's not true. We need you there, your our friend." She started to cry a little. What he said made her happy. But...I don't want to get in your way now tat you have the jewel." He just hmph ed "Just come back Kagome." He wanted her to be with him once more. He still didn't know what would happen to them and with the jewel but he knew they would help each other with those problems.

Back in the Feudal Era… "My power is slowly returning, all I need is to steal the jewel back from Inuyasha!" Naraku says. Kagura rolled her eyes and took off on her feather. "A new Naraku much worse then the first!"

Kaeda's Hut Home… "Something isn't right…" She says to the others. She felt the evil prescience of Naraku regenerating. "He's back!" She screamed and everyone jumped to their feet.

(Sucky chapter I know! But chap. 16 will be a lot better, much more action and adventure and maybe even some romance…..J)


	16. He's Back

Disclaimer- I do not won Inuyasha and Friends….. 

(Wow! Chapter 16! I can hardly believe I made it this far! Thanks again for review people, a lot of them made me laugh…..lol….Keep on reviewing!J)

Inuyasha helps Kagome out of the well. They get out and head for Kaeda's hut home and on they way talk about the jewel. "So have you decided yet?" Kagome asks him.

"Not quite yet…" His ear twitches and he sniffs the air. "Something isn't right…." He says and stops for a moment. A wind blows and Kagome rubs her arms for warmth.

"Where did that cold breeze come from? It such a nice day out." She says and they walk on. It didn't take them al that long to get to Kaeda since the well was pretty close by.

When they got there they weren't greeted with a warm welcome but a cold dark worried glare from everyone. "He's back Inuyasha." Kaeda tells them. Inuyasha does a double take. "Wait what? I destroyed him myself there's no way he could have mad it out alive!" He yells.

He didn't get it.

"Without the jewel he shouldn't have had enough power to keep himself alive." But the chill that came earlier gave a grim fill to it. It was him and he was back. "We must stop him before it's to late." Kagome tells them.

They nod and think of a plan. "Well this time we have the jewel, that's a major advantage for us." Sango implies. "Yes that is true and now he should be much weaker then before." Miroku adds. "Maybe all I need is Tetsiga now." Inuyasha says.

Naraku's castle. (Or home whatever you think it is….)

"I can feel my power growing stronger everyday, but when they hit me they've also made Onigumo stronger as well." He says aloud to himself looking at his hand. He makes a fist and pounds the ground. "How could I have lost the Sacred jewel to that half demon Inuyasha and that girl Kagome?" It makes him mad that he lost so easily. "I must get it back so I can return to being the great Naraku again!" He laughs out loud to know one but himself.

Back at Kaeda's….

"Something tells me this is going to harder then the first time." Kagome says to them. "What if he is a lot stronger then we think?" She asks. Inuyasha gives a smirk.

"Don't worry Kagome I've got it under control." But that's only what he thought. He felt that Naraku was indeed getting his full strength back though he didn't know how.

They needed to be on there way. They weren't going to let Naraku id his time. They were going to bring on a full attack. They left Kaeda's and Inuyasha caught the faint scent of Naraku.

Inuyasha picked Kagome on his back once more and they all headed in the direction of the last battle.

The last and finally fight that would bring down the infamous Naraku.

But what happens will change them forever….

(Ok short chapter, I might have 17 up tonight though I'm not sure, please don't forget to review! J)


	17. The New Eniemy was Himself

Disclaimer- do not own Inuyasha and friends…. 

(Hey people! Likening the story? Man this is getting to become a challenge to write….lol…but I'll manage! Remember to review! J)

"How are we going to defeat him this time?" Kagome asked. They had tried just about everything last time and this time she didn't think any of it would have any effect.

"I have a plan, but I don't know if will work." Inuyasha told her. It didn't take them long to Naraku's castle. This time nothing was in their way, not one demon or reincarnation.

They bust open the door and saw Naraku just sitting there. He didn't look up or say a word. Everyone looked at him tell he gave a creepy laugh. "HA HA HA HA!!!" He says, (Well laughs anyway…lol…) "Ok I think he's lost it…" Kagome says getting closer to Inuyasha.

The laughter dies quick and he gets up slowly. "Nice to see you again Inuyasha." He says looking at him with his deep red eyes. His normal voice is back. "How did you survive?" Inuyasha asks staying on guard.

So does everyone else. Kagome gets an arrow ready and pointed in his direction, Miroku ready with the wind tunnel, and the rest are ready for any sudden attacks.

But before another word was spoken Naraku grew into a human like spider like scorpion. He looked like the time with Onigumo had transformed into one. He laughed again and the fight began. Everyone did best they could to get him down, but every time they tried he only came back together.

"But how is that possible without the jewel?" Kagome screams jumping out of the way of his stinger like tail. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouts and Naraku is slowed down while he grows another arm or two.

"Not sure. I guess it's all those demons he's devoured over the years. That's what made him powerful in the first place." He knew they weren't going to win at this rate.

They were all already wounded pretty bad and Kagome was bleeding from her side a bit from getting smacked by the tail. Inuyasha was to late to reach to get to her in time. They would all die before he was finally defeated.

"Ok, I guess now it's time for my plan." He looked sad as he took out the Sacred Jewel. "Kagome, the only way I can see us wining is using the jewel for me to become a full demon…." He says sadly.

"No! You wont be able to control yourself. Even after you do destroy Naraku then what?" He had thought of that. "Then I want you to kill me. I mean it Kagome, if I become ruthless, then shoot me with your arrow. I won't let us die to this beast!" And before she could object he took the jewel in both hands and made the wish he wanted to make.

The jewel glowed with a purple light illuminating everything in sight. "NO!" Naraku and Everyone screamed. But they were to late and before they knew it they were standing before a new full demon Inuyasha.

His eyes become red and blue makes appeared on the sides of his face. His claws became longer as did his fangs. Power surged threw him like never before. He wanted blood. He lunged to Naraku and sliced him in half. But Naraku become whole again in seconds.

They fought on, not caring about how badly they were hurt. Inuyasha clothes soaked in blood, it made Kagome sick and worried for him. The battle was coming to an end.

Inuyasha had found Naraku's most vulnerable spot, his heart. He sliced it open with his demon claws ripping it out. A Horrid scream came out of Naraku. That was the last thing they heard from them.

He fell to the ground and Inuyasha squeezed the heart. Blood dripped from his hands to the wooden floor. He threw it hard and it landed near Miroku who put a charm on it. Kagome walked a foot or two to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?…" She called. He just looked at the remains of Naraku. She stepped only a bit closer tell his head snapped back and his eyes glared at her. His hand became a fist and he lunged at her.

She covered her face with her arms and screamed….

(Ok a little gruesome I admit but well it had to be done…..Please R.R! J)


	18. She wouldn't let him Go

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and Friends…. 

(Hey! I have gotten a new Fan. Fiction up! It's called 'The Truth about Their Love'. So please check it out and review! I think it's not to bad but well it all depends on who you are I guess. Please read and Review!J)

This time it was Miroku's turn to react quick. I whacked Inuyasha with his staff just as he was about to tare up Kagome.

He is whacked back to the ground. "Kagome run!" Miroku says. But she doesn't want to leave Inuyasha. "I wont leave him!" She says and remains her ground. _What are we going to do!?_ She thought.

Inuyasha went for another attack but Sango used her weapon to slow him down. Pain seemed like nothing to him anymore, not even the loss of blood. And there was a lot of it.

"Kagome, get the jewel, maybe we can turn him back to his normal form…" Miroku says trying to whack Inuyasha best he can with his staff. Kagome looks around sensing the jewel.

It had rolled to a far corner in the dark. She dove for it but Inuyasha saw it first and dove also. She didn't make it in time. "So, is this what you want?" He says to her. His voice is raspy and unlike his own.

She just stairs at him not knowing what to do next. He give a laugh and crushes the jewel beneath his hand. Fragments fall everywhere. "No!" She cries our. That was there only hope to save him.

Now they were all doomed. She did the only thing she could think of at that point, "Inuyasha! SIT!" He slammed to the ground hard. While he was down she and everyone else franticly tried putting all the pieces back together. Kagome had to say sit several times for them to get it almost completed.

But the sits only made him more angry. "Ok! Only four more pieces left!" She screams. "Sit!" she yells once more, but he brake out of it and fly's into the air and lands on two feet. "Silly girl!" He yells and uses his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer on her.

Cuts form on her arms and legs and blood begins to seep threw to the floor. "Sit!" She tried again, but this time it didn't work. She can feel her heart betting in her ears. Maybe this was the end.

She was going to die by the person she loves most hands. But it wasn't him, not the real him anyway. "This is it…" Shippo says crying next to Kagome. She could sense the jewel shards near by. She got up and ran to them. Sango used her weapon to distract Inuyasha but he just sliced threw it like it was paper, and ran to Kagome.

Three, she ad found three of them, but where was the last one? She panicked. "Looking for this?" Inuyasha says to her. Between his index finger and thumb lies the last jewel shard, the one she needs.

All time seemed to stop at that moment. From the corner of her eye she sees Sesshomaru. Tokiegin in hand. He uses one of it's attacks and hits Inuyasha hard with a full on blow to the body.

Inuyasha screams in pain and falls back. The jewel shard falls once, twice, three times and lands near Kagome's feet. "Inuyasha!!!" She screams but does not go near. She gets the jewel shard with trembling hands. Tears covering them and now following onto the jewel itself.

She manages to make it whole again. She places it in the palm of her right and clenches it making a fist. She made a silent wish on it but nothing seems to happen. "Why isn't it working!?" She screams out. More tears fall and hit the floor and the jewel.

She tries again. "I won't lose you Inuyasha! I wont!" She screams. This time the jewel illuminates as does Inuyasha. In no time he is back to his normal hanyou form. She goes to him examining his wounds.

Blood runs freely. She covers a deep wound on his side with her hand and some cloth from her shirt she ripped off.

"Just hang in there…." Was all he could hear her say. He passed out….

(Well was that good? Please review and tell me what you think…Also again don't forget to check out my new story, 'The Truth about their Love….')


	19. Recovery

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and Friends….. 

(Well people I think this might be the last chapter, though I'm not sure yet….so please review…)

The air is sticky and warm. He hears muffled voices but doesn't want to open his eyes to know who it is talking to each other. Kagome pats his head with a cool damp cloth.

They had brought him back to Kaeda's to recover. Everyone got bandaged up and resting. Kagome's side ached but she knew Inuyasha was in much more pain then she.

"The battle really did a number on him…." She says to Miroku who was sitting near by with his staff in his hands. Sango, Shippo, Kelala and Koga were all asleep in another room.

Inuyasha began to stir. Miroku painfully got up and went into the other room to sleep as well, he wanted to leave them alone. Inuyasha opened his eyes and say Kagome.

His head hurt pretty badly as did his whole body, but he managed to sit up against the wall. "Be careful Inuyasha, take it easy." She tells him helping him get into a comfy position.

His shirt is off, exposing the white red bandages. She hadn't changed yet and blood showed on her uniform. Her arms and legs had bandages on them also. He signed and his ears bent down.

"Please tell me I didn't do that to you…" He says. She didn't know what to say to him. She knew it wasn't his fault really, and she didn't blame him for it. "It wasn't your fault, you were in your whole demon state…." But he just shook his head.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't want this to happen, it was the only thing I could think of…by the way what happened after I transformed?" He asked. It was hard for him to breath sort of. Some of his ribs were bruised and one or two broken.

But he knew they wouldn't take all that long to heal. He was more concerned for Kagome then himself. "Well, after you transformed you killed Naraku by taking out his heart.

Then you took the jewel and crushed it. I thought all hope was gone at that point, but then I thought I could never let you go. So I kept having to si." She didn't finish the word and he nodded knowing what she meant.

" …you so we could get the pieces back together. I finally got all of them but one. You ended up having it. Then to our luck Sesshomaru came and used Tokiegin to stop you. I put the jewel back together and then made a wish to make you yourself again…" That explained why he was so hurt.

He took Kagome's hands in his and they looked at each other in the eyes. "I'm so sorry Kagome." She nodded.

A few days passed and everyone was a lot better then they were before. Inuyasha was almost completely healed thanks to his demon half. Kagome's wounds were better to as was the others.

Everyone sits to celebrate in Kaeda's home. Everyone but Kagome and Inuyasha. "Sango? What happened to Kagome and Inuyasha?" Shippo asks innocently. Sango just smiles and him and answers. "Their just having an alone time with each other…"

The Sacred Tree, full of life shades Kagome and Inuyasha from the bright sun. They sit next to each other in silence at first, just enjoying each others company. Inuyasha has the Sacred Jewel in his hands.

"What should we do wit it?" He asks her. She puts her head on his shoulder and smiles. "I guess we should destroy it…" But then a thought occurs to her. "Or better yet, bring it back to the person it originally belongs…."

(Ok short but I have an idea for a sequel! So please review and tell me what you thought of my story….I might write something in Chap. 20 about everyone or whatever, but I'm still not sure…Please Read and REVIEW! )


	20. A new Journey

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and Friends…….. 

(Hey! This is the last chapter for Who are You? So I hope you liked the story! The new story which is a sequel to this should be up with in the next hour so don't worry it will be up today! So keep a look out for it! It will be called From the Heart, So don't forget! )

A week passes. Everyone recuperates and take a little vacation from everybody. For now, Kagome keeps the jewel with her a home, when they are all ready again to set off Inuyasha would come and get her. Sango heads back to her village with Kelala for a while. Miroku and Shippo stay with Kaeda and Inuyasha, goes to find his brother.

It didn't take long for him to find Sesshomaru, they were by a river not far from Kaeda's. It is night now and a cresset moon hangs low. Rin and Jaken eat by the fire bickering to each other abut only things they know. Sesshomaru stands on guard.

He ears Inuyasha approaching but doesn't move to look at him. He sits on a log by the fire who is then joined by Inuyasha. "What do you want Inuyasha." He says coldly.

Inuyasha hesitates not knowing whether he should say this or not, but then decides to anyway. "I just wanted to…say thanks." He says. He knew his brother was a big help to getting him his memory back, and for helping them all with the battle against Naraku.

Sesshomaru says nothing but just looks into the blazing fire. Inuyasha gets angry. "Fine you selfless jerk! Why did I bother saying thanks anyway!" He says and storms off.

But he didn't get far before Sesshomaru's hand grabs him back. "Your Welcome." He says and looks his brother in the eyes. For the first time Inuyasha say a glimpse of compassion. Maybe Sesshomaru wasn't all that bad….Maybe it could bring a new relationship between them, but he was proved wrong.

"Now, get out of here before I rip you to shreds." Sesshomaru tells him. Inuyasha yanks his arm away not feeling in the mood to fight. He needed to get to Kagome. But before he left he looked back. Sesshomaru gave his first smile to him and turned around wanting nothing more to do with his half demon brother.

It was night at Kagome's home to. He hopped to each roof top tell he came to her room. He came in to find her sleeping on her desk. He smiled at her, he always thought she was cute when she slept. "Inuyasha?…" He was confused. She must have been talking in her sleep he thought.

He shook her awake and she smiled at him dreamily. "Ready to go?" He asked. She nodded and got the sacred jewel. A new journey was commencing before their very eyes.


	21. Time and Space

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and Friends… 

(HELLO! GUESS WHAT? I'M CONTINUING THIS STORY! Better then the sequel, which I deleted…also,my profile page does NOT want to update, and it wont show my new stories…so I'm still trying to get that working…so, please enjoy a new chapter to Who are You? I bet you guys weren't expecting this! Please read and review!)

Bu she didn't get up. She just laid there with the jewel in her hand, eyes half closed. She rolled over. "Inuyasha.." She said again.

He was confused again. Wasn't she awake? He thought. "Sit Boy.." He plummets to the floor, a loud thud can be heard from down stairs. Kagome snaps awake and looks to where Inuyasha is slammed to the floor.

"Inuyasha..? What are you doing on my floor?" She asks not sure what's going on. His temper rises. "What did you go and sit me for? Even in sleep you can be a pain in the butt!" He says and gets up fast. "Sit Boy!"

She says again and he again slams to the floor. "Stop that!" He yells and tries again to get up. A knock at the door. "Kagome is everything alright?" Her mother asks.

"Yes mom!" Kagome replies and Inuyasha rubs his back, cursing under his breath. When her mother leaves he takes a seat on the other side of her bed.

He sits Indian style. Buyo comes in, and Inuyasha picks him up, playing with his huge fat ears. "Is everyone ready already?" Kagome asks.

Inuyasha still plays with Buyo, ot really paying attention to Kagome, now Inuyasha plays with the fat cats paws. "Huh? Oh yeah when we get back, Sango and Kelala should be there to." He says.

They sit in silence for a while. It finally had sunk in to Kagome, Naraku was truly gone. "What are we going to do, now that...Naraku is gone?" She asks. Inuyasha looks up to her. "I guess go and help the villages, and free Kikyo from this world." He says a little sad at the end of the sentence.

Kagome knew he still had feelings for her. He notices the expression on her face has dropped some. He takes her hand. "Kagome, I love you. And, I still love Kikyo, but she is no longer a part of this world. I made a promise to her. To get revenge of her death. I finally fulfilled that promise, and now I need to see her go." He says.

She squeezes his hand slightly and gives him a small smile. He gives one back. "Well, I guess we should get going…" She says and gets up.

"I'll meet you down stairs in a minute okay?" She says. He takes Buyo with him as he leaves her room. She shuts her door and leans against it for a moment.

What would happen now? Now she has no reason to go back to the Feudal Era. She can now live the rest of her life, a normal average girl.

She knew it was true, what Kikyo had once said. She did not belong to their world. Now that her purpose has been completed, what was there now? She sighs heavily and gets changed into her school uniform.

She takes the jewel firmly in grasp and feels its overwhelming power serge threw her. How could something so powerful, come from with in her?

She didn't know, but grabbed her big yellow back pack from by her desk, and headed downstairs. Inuyasha sat waiting for her at her dinning room table, along with her mother, Sota and her grandfather.

Her mother bandaging up Inuyasha's face. He had claw marks on it. Kagome laughs a little. "Stupid cat.." Inuyasha mutters under his breath.

After a little while, Kagome and Inuyasha lave for the well, standing in front of it, they wait. "You ready?" He asks. She nods and smiles, he takes her hand, and they leap in together.

* * *

They cross time and space, holding hands. Kagome blushes and even Inuyasha. They get to the other side in a matter of no time. The other side, so bright and cheerful. 

No more demonic aura looms over the beautiful valleys. He is gone, and gone for good. They walk to Kaeda's village. Her hut is in view, and Shippo plays with the children of the village. Miroku helps Kaeda with her laundry.

Holding up a pair of old under garments, he gives a mixed face, a tear drop by his head, he quickly puts them down. Kaeda laughs at his gesture. Shippo spots them first.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Your back!" He yells and runs over to the, Jumping into Kagome's open arms. Inuyasha ruffles his hair.

"Inuyasha! Kagome glad to see you both are well!" Miroku says, sneaking away from doing any more laundry for Kaeda. Miroku waves with his right hand, finally, at last, free of the curse.

He comes over to them, gives Kagome a hug after she puts down Shippo, and of course, squeezes her butt. SLAP! But instead of Kagome doing this, Sango does.

"Sango! How long has it been she I last saw your beautiful face!" He says giving her a hug to, not squeezing her butt this time. "To short a time.." She says a little annoyed, but is very happy to see him and the others as well.

_The group, finally back as one, but there deeds are not yet done. One last fight, they all must win, for their long journey, has yet to begin…Many will die, some may lose, but for those who choose, there victory will be great, for only the 8, will seal the last gate, to both time standing worlds._

(Well, I hope you guys liked! Please review!)


End file.
